


Confession

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for day 1 of Naegiri week. In which Kirigiri talks about her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

"....um, Kyouko.... I'm just wondering this, but do you have anything to confess?" Makoto asks. 

 

"I didn't actually burn my hands during a case." I blurt out. 

 

* * *

 

 

_From my experiences, fire isn't that bad of a way to kill someone, for most of the evidence gets destroyed in the inferno._

 

_Admittedly, if you'd want to kill someone in a cleaner manner, you could just poison them, but most people don't keep poison in their homes._

 

_However, there's a box of matches in the kitchen...._

 

* * *

 

 

"Me too-wait, what? Why did you tell everyone that they were burnt during one?" he asks, staring at his foot. 

 

"Because I don't think people'd like the actual reason." I answer.

 

* * *

 

 

_I'm being irrational. I am making a completely and utterly irrational choice to do this, for I can't be ruled by emotion.... but I want to end everything._

 

_There're always other people who can fill the void I'll leave behind, other people who can continue with my investigations.... or maybe they won't. To them, I've always been an object of pity, the abandoned daughter of a madman...._

 

_The match is lit now...._

 

* * *

 

 

"Why? I'm not going to think of you any differently if you tell me, Kyouko...." he answers, as someone walks by our table and places a cake on it. 

 

"It's a very long story which I doubt you'd be interested in hearing." I answer, adjusting my gloves. 

 

* * *

 

 

_What are the last thoughts of the people whose cases I investigate? What will be my final contribution to this world?_

 

_I suppose, it deals with how strangely painless this all feels, even as the fire eats away at my hands..... so this is my final memory._

 

_Or, I assume, this'll be my final memory, one of apathy and contentment as the world goes up in flames...._

 

* * *

 

 

"Kyouko, I understand.... um, and sorry if this isn't the best time to bring it up.... but will you marry me?" Makoto asks, pulling out a ring on a necklace. "I didn't know if it'd fit over your gloves, so I had it done like this...." 

 

"Yes." I answer. 

 

* * *

 

_I woke up in the hospital with almost no memory of how I got there. But I was able to put together the pieces based off of my grandfather's and the nurses' testimonies._

 

_I suppose this is the full story behind me, my hands, and despair. And I guess you're going to have to find out someday._

 

_Someday.... just not today. Let's be happy today...._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a fic I wrote a while ago, so.... enjoy?


End file.
